


Everyday Super Heros

by StormyGaddon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Self Harm, Trans Character, adrienette - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, they aren't super heros, they're just high schoolers, trans Adrein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyGaddon/pseuds/StormyGaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where the only super heroes that existed were the super humans that help others stay afloat. Adrien finds an anonymous number written in the bathroom, but when the person begins to text him back, he feels a little less alone. AU where Ladybug and Chat Noir are just your average high school students. TransAdrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien does a once over in his full-length mirror. Again, this shirt makes his hips look too wide. He shucks it off, pulling on the next one he has lined up. He turns to look at himself, frowning when he sees the faint coloring of his binder beneath the shirt. He pulls it off and throws it onto the bed. As he dons a new shirt, there is a knock at his door. “Come in,” he says as he looks himself over.

His father’s assistant, Nathalie, opens his door “Your father is waiting for you downstairs, Adrien.” She tells him. 

“Please advise him that I will be down soon, thank you.” When the door closes, Adrien stares up at his ceiling. He remembers a time when he did not have to attend these fancy dinners, meetings with designers, or any of the various other events his father wanted him to attend. His eyes land on a picture of a slightly younger him, smiling, within the warm embrace of his loving mother. She used to be the one that went to all of his father’s gatherings, and as he thinks on it, Adrien begins to wonder how much she had enjoyed them. “Mother, where are you now?”

He takes the picture into his hands and looks over how happy he had been on that day. His mother had noticed his lack of appetite, loss of sleep, and fake smiles that had seemed to become a regular occurrence and had decided to intervene. Instead of asking him what was on his mind, she took him to the park to enjoy the sunny weather and some alone time with her. He remembers how at ease he felt with her that day, and how he had finally told her what had been on his mind for months.

She had been silent at first; he assumed she was taking it in. What surprised him most was when she smiled warmly at him and pulled him into her arms, saying that she would love her son no matter what. The hot tears that had poured down his face felt like a wave of relief and his heart felt lighter from finally coming out to her. When he had looked back up to her, she was keeping a composed face, but he could tell that she was ready to break as well. 

Before heading back for home, she had taken him shopping, and to his delight, she had even offered to take him to get his hair styled before seeing his father again. “Whatever happens from here,” she told him “we’ll always be your family.”

Adrien places the picture down onto his desk and walks towards the door. It has been seven months since she went missing, and his hope in ever seeing her again is slowly reaching its end. With one last look towards his mother, he leaves the room. Adrien walks down the stairs and catches the cold stare of his overbearing father. “It’s about time you came around. Hurry now or else we are going to be late.” His father turns his back to him and begins to head for the door with Adrien following close behind. “I can’t believe that’s what you decided to wear. It’s quite unflattering. Please make sure to spend more time picking out something better next time.” Adrien opens his door and keeps his eyes focused on anything that is not his father. He faintly wonders why nothing he does is enough for the man. 

The ride to the restaurant is a silent one, not that Adrien minds much. Speaking with his father seemed to be more difficult than trying to please him. As they pull up to their destination, Adrien is not surprised to see that his father had spared no expense when picking out one of the most extravagant restaurants in Paris. Whoever they are meeting must be important.

Gabriel walks in front of his son as they enter the restaurant. He talks swiftly to the hostess about their reservations and she takes them to their table. When she seats them, another man is already sitting at the table. Adrien tries to remember who this man is, but his brain is at a loss and he discreetly eyes him from head to toe. “How nice to see you again, Gabriel” the man says as he waves at them to take their seats. “And is this your,” he pauses for a moment and Adrien feels his heart stop for a moment “son?”

“Yes, this is Adrien” Gabriel responds. 

“Oh, I didn’t know Adrienne had a sister. Why didn’t you bring her along? I see you were quite original with the whole naming thing.” 

There is a short pause as the two take their seats “Adrienne is with her mother, Francis.” The man promptly closes his mouth as if knowing that he had crossed some sort of line with the two. 

Adrien picks up his menu and tries to take his mind off the awkward start to dinner. As his eyes glance over the different options to choose from, he cannot stop thinking about the comment Francis had made about that name. Why did he have to bring that up. Distantly, he hears his father and his guest talking about some project they would be working on soon. It was not until he heard his name in the conversation did Adrien begin to pay attention to what they were talking about. 

“...and you think my son would be a good model for your new swimsuit collection, is that correct?” Gabriel repeats. If he had thought his heart stopped earlier, then he must be completely dead now. Adrien could feel the colour drain from his face as he tries to keep a calm composure. A swimsuit collection? Model? For a moment his father is silent, and Adrien takes the moment to stand from his seat and excuse himself, using the bathroom as an excuse to quickly leave the restaurant for some air.

Once in the cool Paris night, he stares up at the sky, praying that his father would not force him to model. What kind of swimsuits would they even be? Why did it have to be him? He takes a few deep breaths and wanders to the end of the street, his head spinning. He did not see the rest of the evening going well. As he nears the corner, a small cafe catches his eye and he makes his way over to it, entering. The air is filled with a relaxing smell of freshly ground coffee beans and pastries. 

Adrien walks up to the counter and fishes in his pocket for his wallet, ordering the first coffee he sees on the menu and handing the barista a few bills “Keep the change, please” he tells her as he walks to stand near the pickup. His father probably wondering why he was taking so long to use the restroom. That, or he did not care that his son was missing from the conversation. Adrien’s chest tightens and he feels like breathing is impossible as his mind begins to scream that he is a failure of a son. 

Before the barista has the chance to call out his drink, he rushes into the single stall bathroom and locks himself in. Adrien sits on the toilet and puts his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. “What am I doing,” he whispers.

When he is feeling himself calm down, he looks up, seeing something scribbled onto the side of the wall. “A number?” He takes a closer look at the small message that read ‘Call for a good time’ with a number, winking smile and all.

Does this person know their number was here? Adrien takes his phone out and texts them. “I saw your number in a bathroom, and I thought I’d let you know it was here.” His good deed is done for the day. He puts his phone away and decides to leave the bathroom. His coffee sits on the counter, but he pays no attention to it as he leaves the cafe and walks quickly back to his father and his guest.

The rest of the evening had passed by rather uneventfully. Adrien listened to his father as he arraigned the details of the swimsuit modeling campaign. Try as he might, he was not able to force the words out and tell his father that he did not want to partake in the shoot. He rolls onto his bed and does not bother to remove the outfit he had worn for dinner. His sides ache, but he makes no move to fix it. Adrien grabs his pillow and pulls it to his face, screaming as loud as he can until he shakes. His father infuriates him beyond belief.  


From his pocket, he could feel his phone vibrate with a new text. He looks at the message, and to his surprise, it’s the mystery number from the bathroom. “Again? Where? I already erased it three times this week” they respond,  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the name of the café, but it’s downtown somewhere.” He responds back. Adrien shoves his phone to the other side of his bed and kicks his shoes off. He wants to scream again when he hears his phone vibrate. Why was this person still texting him?  


“Not your fault, thank you for telling me! I hope your evening is going alright.” Adrien almost hit the reply button, just to vent to them about how he had actually hated his evening, but he decided against it. Instead, he pushes the phone away from him and pulls his pillow back into his face. His shoulders shake as the pent of feelings from the day release themselves in the form of uncontrollable sobbing.  


He rolls onto his side and looks to the calendar hanging beside him. Tomorrow he would be starting his first day of public education. Gabriel had been against it for the longest time, but it was only when his mother had finally intervened that his father accepted. They had taken the time to look into school that his father approved of, and he had finally settled on Collège Françoise Dupont. In the end, he had mostly settled on it because he remembered that his only friend, Nino, attended there as well.  


Tomorrow would be the day that he would set himself out from his father. He would prove to himself that he could be different, that he could pave his own way. He was going to prove to himself that he was not just his father’s domestic little house cat that he could parade around and keep safely indoors. Cats were free roaming creatures, and he is determined to prove just that.  


With that last thought, he sits up and reaches for his phone one last time. He opens a new message to Nino “Tomorrow is going to be awesome!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Today is the worst” Adrien mumbles as he slumps in his seat. He puts his head down on the desk trying to take a few deep breaths. Adrien would almost swear that his ribs were contorting inside him. When a hand lands on his shoulder, he looks up to see Nino’s smiling face looking down at him as he takes the empty seat next to him. Adrien goes to say something when he suddenly feels arms thrown around his shoulders and he is pulled into a tight hug.

Blonde hair fills his sight along with the strong scent of perfume. Large blue eyes are staring into his own and he feels his breath caught in his throat. Why did she have to go to this school? Worse, why did she have to be in his class. “Adrien! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to my school! I would totally have met up with you before class, silly boy.” She kisses his cheek and winks at him.

“Sorry Chloe, I didn’t know you came here.” He says as he attempts to pry her from his aching body. She holds him tighter in response and he can almost feel a rib snap.

“Well,” She places herself on top of his desk “You should totally come over to my place for lunch today! I’ll have Daddy order something really special, how does that sound, Adriekins?”

Before he has the chance to answer, another group of students enter. One girl takes a look at Chloe and crosses her arms “You know you aren’t supposed to be sitting there, right?” She says. Her auburn locks flow around her shoulders and her stern look frightens Adrien. Chloe seems to pay her no mind and continues to talk to Adrien as if she had never spoken. “Chloe, you’re going to get in trouble.”

Chloe puts her hand up as if to tell her to stop bothering and keeps going with her one-sided conversation. “Alya, it’s not worth talking to her. You know that.” A soft voice speaks. The girl standing next to Alya pulls her into the seats behind him and Nino. She whispers a bit softer now “Besides, the teacher will say something to her when she walks in anyway.”

Adrien almost has trouble holding back the snicker when he hears the mousey girl’s comment. However, true to what she had said, the teacher walks in a moment later and reprimands Chloe for sitting on the desk. She goes to sit behind him when she notices the seat is already taken. “Ugh, Marinette, why are you sitting in my spot?” She asks.

“This isn’t your spot Chloe. “ Marinette replies.

“Please find a seat.” The teacher says as she takes her places at her own desk. Chloe scrunches her face before marching off and taking a seat next to another girl in the class that Adrien had not found out the name of yet. He breathes a sigh of relief that she would not be sitting next to him in class. However, he looks at the two girls sitting behind him and for a moment, catches the eye of Marinette who promptly blushes and looks away. Confused, he looks away from them and pulls his tablet from his bag, ready for class to begin.

When class ends for the lunch, Adrien begins to pack his bag. He sees Chloe from the conor of his eye starting to approach “Would you like to come home with me for lunch, Nino?” He says, ignoring when Chloe stands behind him.

“Sure man!” He says as he slings his bag over his shoulder. Without speaking to them, Chloe storms out of the room. “Close call dude. Let’s head out before she calls her Daddy and he uses the whole ‘I’m the Mayor do what I say’ on us.”

He nods and stands from his seat. As he goes to walks out the door, he promptly bumps into someone, “Oh, excuse me” he says. Marinette meets his eye, and begins to blush furiously. She tries to open her mouth to say something to him but closes it. “Are you okay, Marinette?” She squeaks at the sound of her name and scoots away from him, pressing herself against the wall and walking around him then out the door.

Just when he is about to turn to Nino and ask if he did something wrong, Alya speaks up “Don’t mind her, she’s just super shy. Especially around cute new boys.” She winks at him and follows her friend out the door without another word. Did Alya just call him a cute boy? His heart swells at the awkward exchange, but he had passed to these complete strangers.

Nino pats his back and he can tell that his friend is happy for him as he leads him out of the classroom. When they arrive outside, his driver already has the car pulled to the front of the school, waiting for them. Adrien opens the door for Nino and sits beside him. Both boy keeps quiet during the ride, not wanting the matters of their school life to reach the ears of the driver. He has no business knowing about the two cute girls he had met at school today.

For lunch, Nathalie served them soon after they arrived in the mansion. At frist she had been hesatent on having Nino over, but quickly dropped the matter and left the two boys alone. “So, how’s the first day treating you, buddy?” Nino says around a mouthful of food.

“Alright, I guess? Everyone seems friendly so far” Adrien replies.

“Marinette sees really friendly to me” Nino laughs as he nudges his friend.

Adrien nearly drops his fork at the sudden comment and quickly composes himself “What do you mean by that?” Marinette is just his classmate, a girl that he only met today. Surely Nino did not think that he was interested in her.

Nino crosses his arms and grins. “Didn’t you hear what Alya said? She’s ‘super shy around cute boys.’ Does that not strike anything with you?”

Nino notices the discomfort that overcomes his friend and drops the matter, going back to eating his lunch. For a while, the atmosphere is thick with awkward tension. Adrien groans slightly when he shifts and a throbbing pain shoots through his side. His friend notices and looks towards him. “Are you okay?” Nino’s worried voice hits him hard.

“Yeah, just a bit of binder trouble,” He laughs awkwardly. He leans back in his chair and contemplates if he should change while he’s home or not. When he looks back up to Nino he sees the look he’s giving him and flashes a smile, “I’ll be fine.’’ Nino however, does not push the subject again as they finish their lunch.

When they finish eating, Adrien leads them to his bedroom and lays on his bed, putting his face into his pillow. He vaguely wonders if it is too late to drop out of the rest of the semester. Nino sits beside him and places his hand on his back comfortingly. As he rolls onto his back to look up at him, he groans in pain again. “Maybe you should take it off if it’s hurting you this bad.” Nino says.

Adrien knows that his friend is only trying to look out for his safety. He sits up and stares into space for a moment before pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the end of the bed. He can feel Nino’s eyes traveling up his bruised body as he turns his back towards him and pulls off the binder as well, tossing it with his shirt. His shoulder hurt. His back hurts. His chest hurts. He lays back down on his bed with the pillow pulled to his face again. “Did I make a mistake?” he asks.

Nino wraps Adrien’s blanket around his shoulders and shakes his head “No man, you do you. You got this, okay? It’s just going to take some getting used to.” He stands from his bed and takes a seat on the couch. Adrien appreciates the space and lets his eyes close, resting before they would have to head back to class. His mind wonders to the new classmates he had met today. They had all been very nice, and most importantly, none of them had misgendered him like he had thought they would. The thought alone makes him smile and relax some. Before he realised, he slowly starts drifting to sleep.

 

Days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months. Each morning Adrien pulls himself from his bed and starts the routine he became accustomed to. Wake up, eat breakfast, shower, make up, school. Then after school came the Chinese lessons, fencing, modeling. His mind stops at modeling when he suddenly remembers the shoot planned for tomorrow evening. He enters his shoulder and slumps against the wall, how could he forget about the swimsuit campaign his father had set up three months ago.

The water hits his skin as he lets his body drop down the wall until he is sitting at the bottom of the shower. Adrien runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, thinking. His father had already arranged the shoot as to not out him during it, but what if something happened? Maybe the clothing stylist notices his hips are a little too curvy, or maybe his make-up artist points out the roundness of his face again.

From the counter, his phone begins to ring. Adrien slides the glass door open to peek at which alarm could be going off this time. To his surprise, it is a text from his father. He sits back down under the water as he reads the text aloud to himself. “Son, your shoot has been moved up to twelve thirty this afternoon during your lunch break. See you then.” Adrien lets his phone slip from his hand as he groans loudly.

First, his father schedules the shoot when he did not want to do it in the first place, and second, he moves it up without his consent. For a while, he sits in the shower, letting the water fall freely onto his skin until he could will himself to move again. The water slowly grows cold and Adrien knows that it is time to end the shower, standing, and turning off the water. A knock from the door alerts him to Nathalie’s presence “Are you almost ready, Adrien? You’re running late for school.”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could possibly stay home today. I think I might have a cold.” He replies back, standing and poking his head from the shower. “Would you talk to my father about it, please?”

There is a moment of silence and hesitation before Nathalie responds back “Yes, sir. I’ll talk to Mr. Agreste right away. Please feel better, soon.” Nathalie moves away from the door and begins to leave the vicinity of the bathroom.

Adrien reaches for his towel and wraps it around his waist, wiping away the fog covering his mirror. He tries to smile at himself, flexing his arms and posing. He holds the stance for a few seconds before letting his arms drop and looking over his curves and the unwelcomed bulges of his chest. His eyes travel along the puffy-red self-inflicted wounds that littered his chest. Instead of keeping the towel around his waist, Adrien pulls the cloth up to his armpits, knotting it, then sitting on his toilet with his face in his hands.

His shoulder shake as he begins to cry. Sobs echo against the walls as he covers his mouth in an attempt to muffle them. Downstairs, Nathalie would be telling his father about right now how he would not be attending school. As if on cue, his phone buzzes with a new text from his father. “Don’t think this means you’re getting out of the shoot. Be ready by lunch.”

When he reads over the text, Adrien tosses his phone onto the counter and tries to control himself. His chest aches as sobs wrack his body. Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he stands to make his away to the door. He opens the door, stumbles into his room, and flops down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Adrien pulls it closer to his face as he begins to scream as loud as his lungs will allow him. As the sobs begin to die down, he feels his eyes slowly close.

For a while, Adrien finds himself laying calmly in his bed, wondering what his next move should be. As he rolls onto his back, he pulls his blanket around his near-naked form. His empty stare focuses on the lines of his ceiling, tracing them along until they get to the wall, then down to the floor before closing his eyes again. He takes a deep, calming, breath.

When he opens his eyes again, Adrien finds himself sitting up and heads back to the bathroom for his discarded phone. He picks the device up and paces around his room with his towel still wrapped tightly around his body. From the door came a quick knock and the sound of Nathalie’s voice once again “Adrien, your father has left the outfit for today’s shoot with me. He would like for you to try it on before you leave.”

A rush of anger fills his body at the thought of his father. He storms across his room, staring at the handle of his door. Adrien hesitates for a moment before he opens the door, staring at Nathalie. A cool breeze flutters across his bare shoulders as he stares up at the woman. With a heavy heart, he opens his mouth to speak but cannot find the words, stuttering, shoulders shaking. “I’m,” Adrien balls his hands into fists as he attempts to speak, “I’m not going to the shoot.”

“Your father insists that you go,” she responds. The outfit for the shoot sits in her out-stretched hands as he slaps the clothes away from him. They both watch as the clothes flutter to the floor.

“My father can model his own clothes.” Adrien slams his door, locking it in the process.

From the other side, he can hear Nathalie’s pleas for him to open up, to talk, to take the clothes his father had given her. When he does not respond, she attempts to turn the handle to no avail. “Please, Adrien, open the door.”

Adrien sits with his back pressed against the door and his hands over his ears to block her out. Pulling his knees to his chest, he feels his eyes begin to water. He screams over and over in his head for her to leave as knocks at the door obsessively. “Go away Nathalie,” he whimpers.

The knocking stops but he can tell she is still standing behind the door. “Adrien, if there is something wrong, would you like to talk?” her voice is soft now. When her question is met with more silence, a soft sigh can be heard before the sound of her retreating footsteps.

Attempting to stand, Adrien moves his legs. However, he decides to roll onto his side and lays his body on the floor. He is reminded of the phone in his hand when a text from his father lights the screen. He does not bother to read the text, instead, opting to go through his messages; needing to talk to someone. The first person he opens a text to is Nino, however, as he types his message, he feels the burden of his words. Nino would be at school right now, no way could he bother him with something so trivial.

As his eyes scroll down the messages in his phone, Adrien notices an unfamiliar number in his phone. He opens the text and reads over the message, it was that person from the bathroom wall. He would not bother Nino with his pointless ramblings, but this person did not know who he was, he has no attachment to them, why would it matter if they got a message from some random stranger? He begins his message:

Honestly, I don’t even know who you are, but I need to vent to somebody. I am so done, I just can’t do this anymore. Everyone is trying to force me into doing things I don’t want to! No one cares about what I actually care about and want. I don’t see why I shouldn’t just go kill myself. I hate my new school, I hate being Trans, I hate having an overbearing father. And I see the Eiffel Tower every day and I just want to jump off the top of it.

The text sends and Adrien finds the energy to pick himself up from the floor. He pulls open his closet, looking for some clothes to put on. When he pulls a shirt over his head, his phone buzzes, surprisingly not with a text this time, but with a call. He looks over the number and realizes that the number he texted was calling him back. After a few more seconds, the buzzing stops. Adrien goes to put the phone down and reach for some pants when his phone buzzes to signal a new voicemail. Curious, he plays it back.

“I know this is probably super weird,” a soft, feminine voice whispers, “but I really felt like I needed to talk to you personally. Are you alright? I saw your message, and I really really wanted to make sure you’re okay, you didn’t sound like it. I’m sorry you feel that way, but I’m sure there are many people that love you! If not, then I’ll love you! Please, if you get this, text me back or call me or something. I’ll be here for you, Stranger.” The person pauses for a moment and Adrien faintly wonders why they are whispering “Anywhere, anytime, if you need something, please don’t hesitate to talk to me. I’ll listen.” The line cuts out and the stranger’s message ends.

Adrien feels a small smile tug at his lips and his heart swells. Someone had paid attention to him. Just him. Not Adrien the Model Agreste. Not Adrien Grabiel’s son Agreste. Just regular, sad, normal, Adrien. He slips a pair of pants on and flops onto his bed, staring at his phone. The person on the other end might not realise how much it meant to hear those words, but it made him happy to have someone pay attention to him just for being him. He types up another message to them “Please don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, Princess.”

“It’s no problem!” they text back almost immediately. “And I believe it’s in my duties to take care of lost little strays, Kitten. Now alas, I must get back to work so I may reply a little slow. Take care!”

Adrien smiles as he wonders if he has just made a new friend.


End file.
